


斯卡曼德骨科合集（性转比较多）

by AwakeningYume



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), The Capture (TV), The Danish Girl (2015), The Only Living Boy in New York (2017)
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Callum Turner: Love of My Life, F/M, Idiots in Love, M/M, Stupidity, Widowhood, husband missing
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:21:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 26,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27367213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwakeningYume/pseuds/AwakeningYume
Summary: 原题：Callum Turner has beautiful fingers.后来发现我错了，弹性素食主义者看起来会啃指甲骨的内容以后全放这个里面啦，都很短的
Relationships: Newt Scamander/Theseus Scamander
Kudos: 14





	1. 未成年纽妹夜半欠操

巫师背景无视，年龄差无视，剧情没有，只想搞忒哥的手罢了

纽特不是第一次半夜溜进哥哥房间了，忒修斯睡的很晚，她湿着屁股去找哥哥帮忙解决也不会打扰到他。

忒修斯一开始只帮她揉揉阴蒂，纽特总是边咬着他睡衣边撒娇让他把手指插进去，他没好意思说的是自己根本找不到那个洞在哪，摸起来湿湿滑滑的，阴唇里面只开了一个小的不可思议的肉缝。

纽特高潮以后洞口会变的好软，肥肥嫩嫩的阴唇含着他的指尖，身体也放松下来，忒修斯还没见过她喷水，只有透明湿滑的蜜液被小肉缝一点一点吐出来，沾湿忒修斯的整个手掌，这好像就比色情片里的女孩流的水要多了，他硬的晕乎乎地想。

纽特从来没留下来帮过他，自己的问题解决了就立即睡着，有时候黏着哥哥睡，如果白天闹脾气了还拎着湿透的小短裤回自己房间，忒修斯一般会卷着她的丝绸内裤打出来，但如果纽特心情不好，他就只能等她回房间以后，嗅着床单上（有时是枕头上，因为纽特喜欢被摸的时候垫着他的枕头）淡腥味的水渍自慰。

直到她16岁快结束，忒修斯才第一次试图把手指塞进去，他的手修长漂亮，但纽特似乎更喜欢口交。他吮吸着她的阴蒂，亲吻着她的阴唇，纽特的阴唇嫩红肥软，丰腴地藏在腿间，不像她过分干燥的嘴唇。忒修斯伸出舌头舔进她的小肉缝里的瞬间她就喷水了，沾在他的鼻尖，他坏心眼地用鼻子肏着她的阴蒂，舌头来回舔弄着阴道口和尿道口，逼她高潮了整整十分钟。纽特的腰紧绷地高高拱起，不住颤抖着喷水，当忒修斯终于放过她的下身爬起来亲吻她时，她像八爪鱼一样抱住了哥哥，随便怎样都好，他想直接插进来都行，只求忒修斯别再用他的舌头折磨人了。

纽特的阴部隔着裤子磨蹭忒修斯硬热的阴茎，忒修斯闭着眼睛亲吻着妹妹，把纽特的脖子和肩膀都咬出了牙印子，他伸出一只手打了纽特乱蹭的屁股一巴掌，哑着嗓子让她别乱动，太阳穴和眉头涨红的像在发高烧。忒修斯掐着纽特的大腿，把手掌垫在了纽特屁股下面，高潮过后的小穴松软了一些，他模糊地摸到那个下陷的、湿热的入口，淫水立即淌了他一手。

忒修斯啃咬着纽特的乳房，没敢太用力吸两颗乳头，纽特本来就有点母爱泛滥，他不想让她受到这种生理刺激，下面的小洞一股一股地吐水，他没忍住直接插进去半截无名指，中指太粗了，他怕纽特受不了。纽特哼了一声，但没有拒绝，于是他把整根手指都捅进了那个小洞，纽特皱着眉头说好奇怪，里面好像没什么感觉，但同时忒修斯感受到的是难以言表的强烈吮吸。

纽特的小肉穴里更肥软湿滑，忒修斯抽出了一点，又带了点力度探索式地塞进去，小穴甜蜜地裹着他的手指，但手指好像没办法捅到最深处，忒修斯换了中指，插入的时候纽特的眉毛皱的更厉害了，即使忒修斯的指甲修剪的很漂亮，异物感也变得明显起来。忒修斯的手指修长，也比女孩的手指要粗一圈，他摸到了一些凹凸不平的颗粒，用指腹多擦了两下，纽特不禁发出小猫一样的哼唧，但反应没有太大，他全部没入之后感觉前面挤压的没那么紧了，就向上戳了两下。纽特瞬间曲起双腿，上半身也弓起来，呻吟出声，忒修斯朝着那个方向不断顶弄，纽特哭着说要尿出来了，多肏几下她整个人都软了，抚摸着忒修斯的后脑勺求他出来，喘的无比可怜。

忒修斯把中指退出来后，纽特向床头的方向坐起来了一点，她软软地扒忒修斯的内裤，让他粗长的阴茎暴露出来，敷衍地上下摸摸，忒修斯双手撑在她两侧，低头看着妹妹给自己手淫，顶了两下纽特的手心，纽特害羞地收回手，闻了闻忒修斯留在上面的情液，伸舌头舔了一口。她抬头看着忒修斯，主动地分开膝盖，让哥哥肏她，忒修斯当场爆了粗口，把纽特捞进自己怀里深吻，纽特跌坐在哥哥的一条腿上，被亲的断断续续地补充，我是认真的，你手指不够长也不够大，我没有很爽。

忒修斯让她把屁股翘起来，纽特照做了，这个姿势几乎是把乳房贴在哥哥脸上，忒修斯试图把中指和无名指同时塞进纽特的肉缝里，两个手指刚进入一个指节纽特就开始喊疼，忒修斯无奈地抽出来，你看吧，我下面这根进不去的。

纽特有点生气，又不知道怎么办才好，她把自己的阴唇贴着忒修斯的膝盖磨蹭，阴蒂被他的腿毛刮的痒痒的，忒修斯抱着妹妹，也没什么功夫管自己对着空气硬了好久的阴茎，纽特贴在忒修斯耳边说，可是我想被你肏尿出来。  
还想你射在里面给我小宝宝。

忒哥：cnm的未成年


	2. 毕业旅行

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 是体贴的结扎男人

高中生幻想中的毕业旅行基本上都与不安全性行为相关，所以当忒修斯推着行李箱宣布要陪纽特一起去时，爸爸妈妈才终于放下心来。

忒修斯订了很大的民宿房子，在海岛的山坡上，窗户漏风但好在这里夏天不怎么下雨，两层小楼，上下三个卧室，还有巨大的观景台，纽特进门就占了风景最开阔的那间开始洗澡换衣服，忒修斯归置好两人的行李、去次卧冲了澡，神清气爽地躺在二楼的观景台上晒太阳，纽特换了一身北非风格的大长袍子，忒修斯瘪瘪嘴告诉她屁股小的人穿这个真的有点丑。

忒修斯衬衫解开了三个扣子，袖子松松垮垮地挽着，躺在凉椅上吹风吹的口干舌燥，他的皮肤一晒就红，纽特让他换了个躺姿，把忒修斯的头搬到自己大腿上，给他涂防晒乳液。

忒修斯的头好大，纽特轻柔地从额头往下揉，胡茬有点扎手，纽特抱怨，忒修斯说那晚上我们一起贴个面膜吧，贴完你帮我刮胡子，纽特说好，又在忒修斯脖子上挤了两坨防晒乳液，推开到他露出来的胸口上。

忒修斯睁开眼睛，纽特都快把胸压在他鼻子上了，“你是不是又没穿内衣？”，他皱着眉头问妹妹。纽特说，是啊，这种袍子就是要这样穿的。

他俩一起去山下的小酒馆吃了晚饭，煎鱼很咸，但番茄非常好吃，当地葡萄酒非常烈，纽特喝了一口就递给哥哥了，她每次喝完酒都湿的很快，今晚她还想散散步再回去。

忒修斯今晚全程一脸骚包样，黑色衬衫被他撑的好满，比起其他游客轻松随意的打扮，他看起来精致的像鸭，吃完饭他们又去吃了冰淇淋，最后他牵着纽特的手回到山上的房子。纽特被凉凉的海风吹的起鸡皮疙瘩，乳头顶在粗纱布的袍子上磨蹭发痒，她不得不一只手揪着胸口的布料，另一只手被忒修斯拽着，上坡真漫长。

忒修斯回头看着纽特滑稽的动作傻笑，今晚那杯葡萄酒恰到好处，让他放松又不至于失态，他把纽特拉到前面，双手推着她往前走，纽特走两步又不想动了，往后靠在忒修斯怀里，忒修斯环抱着妹妹，小声骂她懒猪，声音贴着她的耳朵。

忒修斯洗完澡自然地爬上了主卧的大床，纽特没什么反应，这次旅行是个幌子，真正想干嘛他俩心照不宣，她有点紧张，又觉得没必要，只不过之前都是在爸妈眼皮底下偷情，这次像是度蜜月，希望忒修斯准备了足够多的避孕套，内射太多了总觉得洗不干净。

纽特侧身睡在右半边，忒修斯从身后抱着她，温暖的、年轻的身体贴在一起，忒修斯贴着她的脑袋呼吸，把头发撩到一边，轻轻地舔她的耳朵和脖子，纽特的耳朵特别敏感，每次舔舔就湿的迷迷糊糊。忒修斯把右手按在纽特肚子上，确保他和她紧贴着，纽特放松地轻轻喘叫，屁股也不老实地蹭他。

纽特觉得这个姿势好累，于是转过身去抱着忒修斯，他们接了一个好长的吻，忒修斯闷哼着翻身压在妹妹身上吻她，他觉得自己应该舔舔她的脖子，他把纽特的睡衣和内裤都揉没了，纽特不满意地抱怨，“这个内裤不是这样脱的！”，她从被窝里勾出那条湿哒哒的布料，忒修斯还在她胸口乱舔，她不得不把脚撑在忒修斯肩膀上才推开他，“你看嘛！”

那条内裤是系带的，纽特说她觉得这种也很性感，她的脚搭在忒修斯肩膀上，阴户贴着忒修斯的小腹，又热又湿，忒修斯向妹妹保证自己知道这种内裤怎么脱，毛毛躁躁地俯下身去舔她的阴道口。教程里说女性的快感来源于阴蒂，按纽特的阴蒂她也会颤抖，也会喷水，但纽特说总觉得空空的，那时候纽特才16岁，总是在求忒修斯插入她的阴道，随便什么，手指也行，塞进去以后又说除了疼没什么别的感觉，想要忒修斯的大家伙肏更深处。忒修斯第一次跟她做爱，戴着安全套肏进去的时候，纽特很快就哭着高潮了，忒修斯射在安全套里一次，第二次没来得及戴就被妹妹吞了进去，纽特被内射爽到潮吹，忒修斯问她有什么区别，纽特事后回答：“完全是心理作用”，做的时候她会哭叫着“想要完整的哥哥”，做完才会说实话“根本没有感觉”，忒修斯说，我也是，忒修斯又说，我去结扎了，纽特失落地说，啊，那心理作用会弱一点哦。

纽特很喜欢插入，但口交时她的叫声最让忒修斯有成就感，不至于爽到失去语言能力，通常会说出一些很羞耻的话。年轻女孩的身体绷的紧紧的，不自觉地摆成了腰部拱起，臀部下沉的姿势，忒修斯掐着纽特的腿根，她的小腿挂在哥哥的肩膀上，这个姿势很适合受孕，有时候觉得动物的生殖本能还真是可怕啊。忒修斯抚摸着纽特的肚皮，用鼻子蹭她的阴蒂，和她的阴唇接吻，还把舌头伸进了她绞紧的阴道口，忒修斯的舌头很烫很软，比他本人温柔的多。

纽特哼哼唧唧，起起伏伏，喷了忒修斯满脸的水，忒修斯说做完帮她修阴毛，不然穿比基尼要露出来了，纽特笑着帮忒修斯擦鼻子，翻身去拿了自己带过来的安全套，还没拆封，忒修斯伸手把它打掉，就着纽特趴着的体位蹭她屁股，“你买小了”，纽特被按着动不了，只能打两下忒修斯撑在旁边的手臂，“别那么自信，我问过客服了，就该买这个号。”，忒修斯跪坐起来，拎着纽特的小白屁股，纽特认命的抱着忒修斯的枕头，不然一会她可能会被顶得脸疼。

忒修斯脱下自己的内裤，他已经硬的差不多了，纽特不太需要润滑，但他还是撕了一个安全套，把里面的润滑液挤出来涂在自己的阴茎上。草莓味，特别难洗的草莓味，上次用完直到第二天忒修斯都满手草莓味，纽特还挺喜欢这个味道的，但是忒修斯觉得自己更喜欢纽特体液的那种淡淡的味道，有点腥，有点奇妙的香味，湿湿滑滑的。

他太粗了，顶进去总是很不容易，从外面看好像只是慢慢没入，但里面又紧又湿，纽特只有高潮之后的几秒钟是松软的，其余时候都吸得有点过分。忒修斯自诩是个贴心的哥哥，他从来不会弄伤妹妹，他扶着纽特的肚子，慢慢挺动，纽特吸得他头皮发麻，撞一次就溢出来一点水，弄的他大腿也湿漉漉的，他突然就不想给妹妹那么多照顾了。忒修斯压下身，纽特被他顶的尖叫起来，纽特被他分开双腿压在床上，他趴在纽特身上，只有腰部不住耸动。他亲了亲纽特的肩膀，纽特边叫边挣扎，“忒修斯，不行，这样太深了”，忒修斯能感觉到这样有点过分，妹妹的子宫口一直在被他猛捣，但是他向来不太能控制自己的下半身。纽特侧过身体想跑，忒修斯把她抱在怀里安抚。忒修斯让妹妹靠在自己胸口，帮她撩好头发，又去咬她敏感的耳朵，另一只手轻轻揉她的乳房，纽特的乳房很圆，忒修斯几乎怀疑它们是假的，他的妹妹什么时候长到这么大的，他还记得第一次帮纽特揉胸时，他一只手就能完全包住了。

纽特很快又被玩的迷糊了，这个姿势没那么痛，快感就像海水一次一次地涌上沙滩，她扭着屁股吞吐着忒修斯的阴茎，她喜欢被忒修斯完全抱在怀里的感觉，忒修斯在她的阴道里进进出出，每次都蹭过她的敏感点，然后撞在她的子宫口上。忒修斯的基因很好，她觉得自己总被肏的像发情的雌兽，想要怀孕，想要生他的宝宝，内射给她带来了难以言表的满足感，她知道自己满腔的淫水是为什么准备的，每次做到最后她都在哀求忒修斯别拔出去，活像个重金求子的中年寡妇，她才18岁啊，天哪。

纽特的叫喘越来越快活，她要哥哥快一点，要他用力，忒修斯边肏她边用手指从前面抠她的阴蒂，她夹着忒修斯灵活的手指不住颤抖，忒修斯粗壮的阴茎一下比一下重地捣在里面，忒修斯还气息不稳地说她水太多都夹不紧了，明明自己还被妹妹吸的快射了，她被肏的只能尖叫，一句反对的话都说不出来。

忒修斯觉得差不多了，于是调整了一下角度，这样方便和妹妹接吻，他的舌头勾弄着纽特的，强迫她的口腔为他打开。他顶着纽特的敏感点猛干，中指快速地拨弄着纽特充血突出的阴蒂，纽特颤抖着潮吹，身体里吸的那么厉害，呻吟却只是细细的哼叫。忒修斯被阴道里突然的湿滑取悦了，纽特这时候全身都是软的，被戳弄也只会轻轻地叫两声，忒修斯没给她休息时间，他把她的双腿压在胸前，不管不顾地顶撞起来，纽特哭着轻推他的手臂，“不要了，哥哥，好痛”，顶舒服了又叫忒修斯射给她，想要留在里面，说完哭得更厉害了，“忒修斯，给我吧，我能不能怀孕”。

忒修斯觉得早点结扎可能是他近期最正确的决定，他妹妹比他还要不喜欢避孕套，他闷哼着射进去的时候死死扣住了纽特的腰，又重重顶了两下，想把精液射到更里面。纽特哭的视线模糊，本能地伸手抱住了忒修斯的脖子，腿也努力缠在他身上，忒修斯翻过身，把妹妹抱在身上，免得自己直接睡着了把妹妹压到窒息。他从纽特身体里滑出来的时候感觉很多热液从纽特身体里流出浇在他们腿间，纽特在他胸口蹭了蹭，眼皮都抬不起来了。忒修斯也不太想收拾了，于是把软下来的阴茎重新塞回纽特腿间，或许明天早上还能把妹妹肏醒。

睡着之前他迷迷糊糊地提出了一个普通的性幻想：“纽特，明天中午我们再去喝一杯葡萄酒吧，然后去海边做一次。”  
纽特往被子里钻了钻，哼哼两声，算是同意。

毕业旅行不就是干这个吗。


	3. 你最好朋友的婚礼（？）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我：坏男人与坏女人  
> 小玫瑰老师：太体面了这也！搞妹之前居然先分手吗？
> 
> 虽然我真的喜欢不体面关系，但是我没有笔力去写呜呜

找到纽特的那天傍晚他们就上床了，下午太阳晒得他有点头晕，他没法做任何解释，只有数不清次数的疯狂性爱，生气加愧疚、无安全措施，从开始到结束。事实上坦桑尼亚没有他想象的那么可怕，港口美得惊人，旅馆也很干净，纽特看起来成熟了不少，她穿孔雀蓝的裙子，状态很好，眼泪甚至没有他掉的多，忒修斯反而像只发疯的野狗，胡子拉碴、眼下乌青，甩了未婚妻跑来异国肏自己的妹妹，感谢落地签证。

忒修斯喜欢过别人，那是他十九岁的恋人，他送给她浅粉色的芍药和玫瑰，在没人或有人的教室亲热，他后来还和其他人谈过爱订过婚，她是纽特的朋友，她们很像，但莉塔更理智而纽特被宠坏了，忒修斯说的最多的爱是纽特，因为她是他妹妹，从她出生那天起她就有每天要一句爱的特权。

纽特已经习惯了每天早上醒来头发都被忒修斯压着，她去剪短了一半，没什么效果，东非的气候很干爽，实验报告里也不能写本地气候好得像不会流汗的性体验。忒修斯找到她的时候她正在酒馆里敲诈偷偷跑来喝酒的弗朗瓦索，老头子总是泡在酒馆里，纽特威胁说打电话给他太太，他才不情不愿地点了杯柠檬水。弗朗瓦索年轻时是个无赖，老婆据说是当年抓他的美女警察，纽特喜欢他们的故事，她不算无赖但她喜欢弗朗瓦索选的老无赖唱片，也乐意帮弗朗瓦索打牌赢点晚饭钱。

纽特是个无赖，忒修斯想了一遍又一遍，她17岁差两个月时偷喝了半瓶香槟壮胆，去猛亲了忒修斯一口，然后酒精过敏吓得全家在医院过圣诞节，18岁生日举着一把巨大的刀（切蛋糕用）要求忒修斯做一个阴茎倒模送给她做礼物，后来她去上了大学，每个假期都偷两件忒修斯的衣服带走，去学校接她参加家族聚会，她还会装作不认识哥哥，向路人大喊救命。  
他觉得世界上所有兄妹可能都是这样，都有青春期的胡思乱想和小心试探，尴尬又放松的奇怪氛围。纽特会趁父母睡着溜到他房间抱着他睡，她偷亲他的时候总带着点酒气，他没忍住笑了出来，纽特太胆小了，“小疯子，你连接吻都不会。”，纽特颤抖了一下，顺理成章地接话：“西奥，教我吧”。那是他们第一个湿漉漉的吻。

他和莉塔订婚的当天纽特还是伴娘，她穿着和莉塔一样颜色的裙子，只是装饰少点，新郎新娘接吻时纽特哽咽的有点大声，忒修斯不得不分心去看妹妹怎么回事。纽特第二天就人间蒸发了，忒修斯报警后收到的回复是纽特·斯卡曼德正在参加需要保密的科研项目，学校和导师都有她的联系方式但不可以对无关人员公开。“不过斯卡曼德小姐给你留了临别礼物。”，忒修斯拆开发现是阴茎倒模材料包和液体硅胶。

忒修斯像变态一样盯着纽特项目的负责教授，关注他所有的学术报告，八个月后，他终于确定妹妹在非洲。他从此开始做关于纽特的噩梦，病毒、战争、抢劫、绑架等等一切看起来能杀死女孩的东西，直到自己崩溃，买了机票撞向乞力马扎罗山，纽特的号码打不通，他等了一天一夜才收到黑客从纽特邮箱里扒出来的地址以及莉塔的“同意分手”。

忒修斯·斯卡曼德是个行动派混蛋。

他找到纽特的时候她正倚着一个老头，帮他跟对面的酒馆老板打牌，端着个盘子吸溜不知道什么配方的烤面条，他冲进去时叫纽特时那老头突然变得像黑帮老大一样把纽特往身后拐了一把，皱着眉头看他，忒修斯发誓，老头隔着口袋冲他晃了晃某个金属武器。纽特手忙脚乱地放下盘子扑到他身上，转身对其他人说这是她未婚夫，酒馆老板一脸震惊，狠人老头笑着摇了摇头，忒修斯略显拘束地和大家握手说自己其实是纽特的哥哥，他快一整天没合眼了，现在看起来一定是很低分的哥哥或者未婚夫。

纽特带忒修斯去了自己住的旅馆，给他开了一个房间，接近一年的现地研究让纽特又学会了点方言，忒修斯吃完饭再洗完澡出来时天快黑了，纽特在露台上等他，她看起来白得发光，这不可能，下午明明还觉得她雀斑又变多。她带了瓶英国产的难喝香槟，忒修斯问她生活和学术顺不顺利，问她为什么工作日下午在酒吧打牌，她转头问忒修斯为什么来找她？忒修斯才发现酒瓶子空了一半了，纽特闻起来就像另一半。

忒修斯没能说出任何合乎逻辑的解释，纽特努力踮脚去吻他，还张牙舞爪地揪着他的睡袍领子，香槟味道很熟悉，纽特每次亲他都像流氓醉鬼。忒修斯觉得自己也是流氓醉鬼，他搂住了纽特的腰，还往下摸她的尾椎骨，另一只手扣着她的脖子，天已经完全黑了。

他脱下纽特的内裤时发现它湿得厉害，纽特说是因为酒精过敏，每次在他床上时她都有这么湿，忒修斯有点粗鲁地抬起她一条腿，他硬得头昏脑胀，舔了没几下就爬回纽特身上，纽特的阴道口小得畸形，捅进去的声音听起来血肉模糊，但也许只是他自己的想象和纽特的淫水，他的口腔里都是那种腥甜的味道。纽特的生殖器包裹得他很舒服，阴唇软塌塌地含住他的阴茎，还会随着他的动作蹭到阴囊，里面又热又滑，软肉争相挤过来磨他的肉棒，他没能让纽特适应一会就不由自主地慢慢捣弄起来。纽特像个失禁的病人，她抱着忒修斯的肩膀，和他接吻，她无法处理汁水淋漓的腿间，她可能把忒修斯的床垫都喷湿了。忒修斯顶在她的子宫口，她的阴道大胆地吮吸勾引着入侵者，想要深一点，再深一点，却怎么也到不了，她用脚踝磨蹭着忒修斯的屁股，说自己想要更多。

忒修斯听完笑着退出来，一股热热的水也被带了出来，他换自己的两指摸了进去，没那么撑，反而让她更煎熬。忒修斯摸到了生殖腔，它长得非常深，忒修斯的手几乎塞进她肚子里了。子宫口弹性很强，忒修斯用指腹磨着那个禁闭的小口，满意地看着纽特难耐地颤抖，按进去一点点她就能叫得不顾廉耻，那个小口也越来越湿滑，她的淫水缠在他的手指上。  
纽特被忒修斯玩得像个漏水的袋子，抠了好一会他才抽出手，她想不通正人君子忒修斯是怎么会这么多奇怪的做法的，他的掌心连着手腕都是湿滑的水痕，纽特的阴道口也敏感得不行，刮一刮就能让她蜷缩起来。忒修斯把自己抵在妹妹的阴唇上，浅浅地顶了一会，他几乎色情地拿阴茎上下蹭纽特的缝，她叫得越来越软，他才认真地肏进去。忒修斯抵到最里面，对着她的子宫颈没规律地撞，动作一下比一下狠，纽特怀疑自己真的被操尿出来了，她慌乱地去摸，忒修斯以为她要自己拨弄阴蒂，于是也伸出手代劳，纽特腿间湿得像黄梅天，不知道哪来的水都流到膝盖弯了。忒修斯觉得自己太久没睡觉脑子有点混乱，他没有戴套，纽特看起来在发情，子宫口软软的无比诱人，他一定得插进去射精。

忒修斯逐渐加快了抽顶的速度，硬邦邦的肉棍不断往里挤，带出好多白浆状的粘液，这看起来太色情了，忒修斯努力让自己别太胡思乱想免得早泄。纽特的子宫口越来越软，酒精也开始让她有点反应变慢，她被本能驱使着向忒修斯讨要精液，她在追逐忒修斯挺腰的节奏，忒修斯，深一点，射穿我，纽特哭叫着揉自己的乳房，忒修斯的大手捏着另一个。纽特的呻吟逐渐变成了呜咽，忒修斯给了她很多吻，他的舌头勾着纽特，下半身猛得插到底，快感与痛同时爆炸，纽特却只记得自己想要被射精，想要更多的肏弄，想要满肚子都是他的腥味，走路都会浇在脚面上，想要大着肚子继续被他射精，她急促地绞紧了身体，同时泄出一大泡淫水浇在忒修斯的阴茎上。

忒修斯觉得自己硬得发疼，纽特高潮的内腔几乎让他舒服得要死掉，他按着纽特的腰椎，疯狂地肏她，他甚至漏出了很多稀碎的呻吟，他把额头贴在她颈窝里，闷哼着啃咬她的脖子，他用力地掐着纽特的大腿，她闻起来热热的。他崩溃地又肏了上百下，纽特已经没力气大叫了，她哭哭喘喘地舔着他的耳朵，忒修斯感觉自己快射时努力把阴茎顶进了最深处，他有点怨恨为什么人类不能像大象一样射精，他想要灌满他的妹妹。

忒修斯的烂摊子不算太难解决，他来之前有请好假，莉塔会跟他分手但不会放火烧了他家，父母那边横竖都解决不了。纽特没觉得自己有什么烂摊子要处理，还是天天去酒吧打牌吃面，忒修斯问她学校的项目怎么办，她支支吾吾地说其实早就结束了只是之前不想回去而已。

纽特尝试过，那时候还不能借个项目躲去非洲，她交了一个年纪相仿的男朋友，这是所有人眼里比较健康的处理方式。情爱都是一样的，不会因为不是谁而有什么不同，人总可以试着去爱别人。  
而试着去爱别人基本等于不给那个别人好过，纽特分手后来找忒修斯哭了一晚上，眼泪全淌在他前襟，“我没办法爱他”，忒修斯哄着妹妹说：“那不是你的错，你会遇到某个人的”。

我：确实，你不在的时候我爱上了汤姆哈迪。


	4. 纽约活男孩，得分！

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 哥哥真的很好笑欸（贬义）
> 
> Thomas可爱死了，我的宝贝Thomas

托马斯·韦伯，纽特·斯卡曼德，两个恋父/恋母情结深重的青少年，决定成立自己的互助小组，从牵手开始。牵手上学、牵手回家，托马斯还会在忒修斯下班早的那天送纽特回家，如果能帮助朋友，挨打算什么。腻腻歪歪了一整个学期之后，托马斯的漂亮后妈歪着头送了他俩一盒草莓味的避孕套，表情看起来高高在上又如释重负，“尺寸如果不合适就是你的问题了，托马斯”，纽特震惊地去掐托马斯的手背，“她真的在跟你调情吧！忒修斯从来不这样！”

托马斯拍了拍纽特抽筋的手指，亲了一下她的脸颊，纽特瞪了他一眼，托马斯咧嘴一笑，纽特脸红着偏过头，身上还穿着他俩一起买的同款围裙，纽特没有拒绝托马斯的亲吻，感觉很好，她可能不小心喘出声了，因为托马斯看起来好激动啊，她好奇地低头去看托马斯裤子里的硬物，真情实感地“哇哦”了一声。

托马斯发誓，互助小组真的有用，他被忒修斯拎着领子扔出门时的懊恼与痛苦完全和漂亮后妈无关，纽特似乎也颇有受益，最近去偷忒修斯脏衬衫的次数明显减少。

忒修斯·斯卡曼德，一个头两个大，十六七岁的妹妹找了个和他长得像同卵双胞胎的男孩当男朋友，两个人还傻不拉几地当他的面亲亲抱抱。他当然知道小姑娘那点心思，家庭电影时间纽特总是缩在哥哥怀里，呼吸又急又烫还以为别人都没察觉，捡了只小猫回家让猫叫自己妈妈叫忒修斯爸爸，父母试图找纽特谈话也被他拦了下来，“我会处理好的，纽特只是缺乏安全感”，他们为什么相信他的鬼话？他们看到纽特那个见鬼的动手动脚的小男朋友了吗？

托马斯对于自己和忒修斯有点像（？）的事实接受良好，他觉得自己的灵魂比忒修斯真善美多了，“忒修斯就是个无趣的中年人，他完全不懂文学！”，说完挨纽特踹了一脚。托马斯扯过纽特的脚踝，让纽特的脚放在自己肚子上，这个角度纽特的内裤若隐若现，她本人还在踩托马斯的肚皮玩。托马斯决定拿出那盒草莓味的避孕套，他试过一个，尺寸完全合适！他脱下纽特的袜子，把她按在她的小床上亲吻，她都没有拒绝，托马斯怀疑纽特是不是早就喜欢他，那样的话就算纽特依然喜欢忒修斯也没关系。

纽特自己脱下了内衣，她的乳房非常漂亮，就算是和托马斯的漂亮后妈比较也非常漂亮，托马斯把自己脱的一丝不挂，半硬的阴茎戳在她裙摆上却不并急着脱她的内裤。托马斯的恋母情结有这么严重吗，纽特抱着自己胸口的大头有点无语。

“别那么快，托马斯，别那么快”  
纽特跪坐在男朋友的阴茎上，说完就哭出来了，她有点后悔带他回家，性爱并没有她想象中那么好，至少现在她痛到想吐，托马斯手忙脚乱地想要帮纽特擦眼泪，却又在起身的时候把阴茎捅进了纽特身体的更深处，纽特尖叫着攀住了他的肩膀，“还好吗，纽特？”，托马斯被夹得有点喘不过气，他已经感觉不到避孕套了，他不确定自己有没有把它弄破。纽特趴在托马斯的肩膀上颤抖，她过度紧张，托马斯亲了亲她的耳朵和脸颊，纽特的眼泪把他的脸也沾得湿漉漉的。“没关系”，纽特希望自己没有吓到男朋友，虽然她表现的不好，但至少他比之前硬得更厉害了。

事实证明托马斯是个温柔的男朋友，他一直在抚摸纽特的后背，顶弄的时候总在轻轻吻她，纽特逐渐放松下来，她抱着托马斯，看着对方和自己哥哥过分相似的脸，跌坐下去把主动权交给了对方，托马斯看起来就像年轻十岁的忒修斯，纽特边回吻他边想。

纽特觉得自己天赋异禀，不那么痛之后她很快就被顶到了高潮，阴道高潮耶，不是说大部分人都没有！没有喷水，但也让托马斯的顶弄顺滑了许多，托马斯真的不确定自己有没有把避孕套弄破，纽特身体里面在变湿变热，高潮后的纽特红得像熟透的桃子，他试着往深处顶了顶，纽特小声叫了一下，贴着托马斯的耳朵亲了亲。这让他有点头脑发昏，他抱着纽特翻了个身，纽特被捅的有点害怕，并没有太多痛感，托马斯趴在纽特腿间，他有点没办法控制自己耸动的幅度，纽特的小腹酸软着发胀，异样但并不坏的感觉让她有点呼吸困难。托马斯撞得越来越重，纽特鼻尖和额头都冒着细汗，她的内腔也越来越软，像是在安抚讨好入侵者，纽特的阴道在轻轻地主动吮吸他的阴茎，托马斯想要回馈纽特一点，至少让她和自己一样舒服。他揉了揉纽特的阴蒂，“别这样！”，纽特崩溃地哭叫起来，但她里面吸得更厉害了，托马斯边顶边揉，纽特的乳房摇晃起来有点过于色情，他不得不咬住它们试图阻止这个画面。第二次高潮几乎让纽特虚脱，托马斯也被吸得完全射在里面，并且本能地捅进了最深处，纽特想踢他却酸软地动不了，托马斯闷哼着射了好久，性是蛮好的，舒服得让人大脑完全空白，托马斯拔出来以后平躺在纽特的床上，天花板上都是小星星小月亮，他觉得自己爱上纽特了。

两人沉默地爬起来检查了托马斯的避孕套，看起来很完整，就又倒了回去，纽特趴在托马斯胸口，脑子里乱七八糟，身体却累得不行，托马斯抱着她睡了一觉。

托马斯睡醒的时候天已经黑透了，纽特在床的另一边蜷缩着，他没叫醒纽特。纽特醒了以后会后悔吗。

忒修斯家门口撞到了自己妹妹的衣衫不整的小男朋友，托马斯大概是把脑子射丢了，他没忍住提醒忒修斯纽特还在睡觉，忒修斯楞了一下，但并没有托马斯想象中那么生气，甚至让人觉得他的自责大于意外，至于吗，纽特和他睡觉又不是忒修斯造成的，而且他真的表现很好。

纽特房间里全是甜腻腻的草莓味，垃圾桶里有一堆乱七八糟的纸巾，和一个没打结的脏兮兮的粉色避孕套，床上看起来倒是没有特别让人暴躁，纽特老老实实地盖着被子，虽然看起来什么都没穿。忒修斯回自己房间拿了避孕药，叫醒纽特，纽特接过水杯的时候还没有多清醒，忒修斯看着她胸口的牙印气得直接抄起妹妹去了浴室。“如果你想谈谈的话先把自己身上别人的口水洗干净”，忒修斯把纽特放在盥洗台上，退到门外继续叨叨：“不要坐浴，站着洗会减少感染几率，但考虑到你们俩已经先睡了至少三个小时，你出来肯定还是要吃消炎药的。”  
忒修斯扔了纽特房间的被子和床单，纽特只能先去他房间趴着，她不太确定以后该怎么面对托马斯，他是个好朋友但她从高潮结束就在莫名伤心、自责甚至反感。忒修斯走进来坐在床边，看着妹妹把头靠在他大腿上，又拉过他的手去玩，纽特无意识地淌眼泪，忒修斯把她抱起来圈在怀里，“真的非常痛！”，纽特试图绕过其他问题，忒修斯亲了亲她的额头，这让她直接哭出声，“可以吃止痛药”，忒修斯用手指给妹妹梳了梳湿淋淋的头发，轻轻开口：“纽特，我并不希望我们的关系走向未知。”

纽特哭着抱住哥哥，忒修斯帮纽特擦干净鼻涕泡，“我永远都会是你哥哥，我会永远爱你，但也许并不能给你别的东西，明白吗？”


	5. 首席傲罗的中年危机

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 哥，几乎阳痿

忒修斯这周末要加班，整个魔法部都没敢放假。今年霍格沃兹毕业生的就业问题空前严重，魔法部建议他们继续申请麻瓜高校来逃避失业现实，但学生很快发现了问题，混淆咒对麻瓜的电子档案完全无效，巫师世界也不给学生开志愿服务证明，很多纯血的孩子没有登记身份证，Facebook账号当然不算有效麻瓜证件！

麻瓜政府认为魔法部是在推脱责任并加重麻瓜的就业危机，但听说霍格沃兹毕业生都是17岁的孩子后，即使不怎么乐意，也荷枪实弹地安排了部长级正式会面。

忒修斯要代表法律执行司签署引渡条例，保证巫师犯法与麻瓜同罪。他提前把套装送去干洗，“清理一新”对于正式场合过于草率，周五他必须去接纽特放学，顺路去拿洗好的衣服，回家做饭、洗澡、做事，第二天的开会材料他只能晚点再看。

魔法部要求去麻瓜世界读大学的巫师签署保密协议，上学不能带魔杖、禁止兼职魔术师、不得帮麻瓜代购药物、玩具、危险品和防脱洗发露等等，纽特坐了两周地铁后抱怨人多，忒修斯说我可以安排司机去接你，第三周的周五傍晚纽特发现这个司机就是他哥哥本人，三周内、没有使用混淆咒、拿到麻瓜驾照的忒修斯，开了辆闪闪发光的麻瓜黑车，倒车性感得冒烟，妈的，纽特决定当着麻瓜同学的面拉开车门坐副驾驶，同时她绝对听到有人冲他们吹口哨了，忒修斯倒是没有在意，还凑过来帮她系安全带。

学生是没有加班压力的，忒修斯看着眼神兴奋、满脸都是欢度周末的妹妹，感觉自己的压力都一起减轻了，他从来都对自己保持客观自信，首席傲罗的字典里没有不行。

纽特本想把手顺势放在忒修斯的大腿上，但想了想觉得这种毫不遮掩的暗示过于粗鲁，于是她让哥哥把手递给她，忒修斯边笑边给，顺着妹妹的动作把手塞进了她裙子里。纽特腿间又热又滑，丰腴的软肉挤着他的手掌，他按住纽特内裤上湿掉的小点揉了揉，“手指太脏了，回家再说”，他一边顺着那条缝上下拨弄，一边试图跟妹妹讲道理。纽特闻言换了个坐姿，靠着车窗不理他，忒修斯不满地往上戳了一下，纽特没绷住轻叫了一声，顺从地分开了双腿，忒修斯突然硬得像个擀面杖。

下车时忒修斯去后座拿衣服，纽特跟过来贴在他身上，忒修斯只能一只手拎衣服一只手抱妹妹，没忍住用了个幻影移行，严格来说并不算当众使用魔法。忒修斯挂好衣服以后好好地抱了抱妹妹，纽特踩在他鞋子上抱着他的头说好想他，忒修斯把人扛进浴室，搓泡泡挤牙膏还帮忙洗头发，纽特最后亲了忒修斯的胸口一下表示奖励，又摸了摸忒修斯硬了快半小时的阴茎。  
忒修斯粗喘着低头去蹭纽特的鼻尖，轻碰几下纽特的嘴唇和舌头，很快离开，纽特被他蹭的迷迷糊糊，整个人攀在哥哥身上，想讨一个真正的亲吻。纽特呼气间还是刚刚用的牙膏味，心里暗骂忒修斯花招多，忒修斯半抱着纽特边亲边往卧室走，虽然浴室做爱很方便清理，但之前那次纽特没跪好跌坐在地面上把屁股摔青一块。

忒修斯自认在床上不算耐心，日常润滑主要靠纽特湿得快，他把手指埋进纽特的阴道，再向上边抠边顶，做十来次纽特就会缠着让他出去或者进去了。排卵期的纽特还会抱着他的手臂，跪坐在他手指头上起伏磨蹭，又不敢让他插进去，急得边哭边喷水。

忒修斯把阴茎抵在纽特的肉缝里，他想试试腿交，但纽特总是夹不住，如果被蹭外面蹭到泄身，纽特会生气，忒修斯应该帮她堵住，填满随便哪个洞，别让她潮吹得像色情片里敏感的小孕妇。她今天实在太湿太软了，但她的排卵期应该在一周以后才对，忒修斯被她湿漉漉的阴唇咬得神志不清，顶进去也不算难，纽特哭喘着贴着他的耳朵抱怨，一直说“不要哥哥”，忒修斯没理她，又猛捣几下，纽特下面汁水泛滥，吸得毫无章法，还是呜呜叫着说“不要”，又小声说“好大，不要”，忒修斯没有顶弄得很快，他一直在往深处顶，纽特很少能第一回就把他整根吞下，他想多弄一会，纽特承受不住他的节奏，只有快射的时候他才敢随便乱捅。

纽特有点意识到自己不对劲的状态，爽得不正常，她想推开忒修斯看看他有没有戴避孕套，但她没办法打断忒修斯的顶弄，他把头埋在她颈侧，闭着眼睛皱着眉头不停顶弄，纽特稍微动一动都能听到自己和哥哥不受控的喘叫，她叫忒修斯的名字，“给我，忒修斯”，忒修斯不知道听见还是没听见，他闷哼的声音显得好脆弱，纽特又潮吹了，忒修斯亲了亲她的眼泪，堪堪停住，问妹妹要不要换个姿势，纽特哼哼两声。

忒修斯把妹妹翻了个面，亲着她的脊骨最上面的部分，纽特这里特别怕痒，他满意地看到纽特抖了两下。忒修斯不确定自己把纽特弄高潮多少次了，他跪起来的时候感觉膝盖下面的被子全都湿湿的，他想要射精，射在妹妹的子宫里。忒修斯半跪在纽特腿间，阴茎急促地钻进她的身体，他抱着纽特的肩膀，舔她的脊椎，按着她的腰窝，让她屁股抬起来一点，他本能地把妹妹摆成了容易受精的姿势，他想把自己凿进她的阴道深处，纽特崩溃地夹住身体，箍着忒修斯的阴茎，接受他疯狂的肏干。忒修斯高潮的时候好像听到了妹妹的哽咽，他握住纽特抓着床单的手，他想要纽特只抓着他，不确定自己射没射完，又顶了两下，纽特绞不住了，各种体液好像都在被灌进她身体里，忒修斯确定是纽特哭到打嗝。

忒修斯帮纽特洗澡时纽特就差不多睡熟了，忒修斯又捞着人在浴室睡奸了一回，一天两次也不算很多。他第二天早上不得不早起去和麻瓜们开会，纽特还睡得像小猪，忒修斯坐在会议室一上午，眼下乌青，腰酸背痛，签协议时笔迹都不如平时流畅。午休时间他终于想起来打电话给纽特让她吃床头柜里的避孕药，纽特没接。下午开会时对面的特工头子要求加长会议，讨论如何修正巫师对于“麻瓜”的不平等称呼，忒修斯腰痛得骂不出口，MACUSA的安全部长替他婉拒了对方的要求，并礼貌地保证巫师们会尽快对麻鸡的称呼展开讨论。

下班回家后，忒修斯满意地看到纽特还趴在自己的小床上，他们的大床昨晚报废了，他去自己房间翻出了一盒紧急避孕药，又倒了杯水给纽特送过去，餐厅有两个外卖盒子，说明纽特有好好吃午饭，确定完妹妹没有发热或者扭伤之后，忒修斯决定去做晚饭，“忒修斯”，纽特乖巧地叫住他，“我下周末不回来了，麻瓜学校其实很忙的。”


	6. 孩子脸

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 父女警告，很短没意思，建议跳过，呜呜呜呜呜可是我好喜欢父女文学

纽特穿着条深蓝色短裙子等忒修斯回家，扣子扣得高高的，露着她白白的婴儿似的腿。她躺在小花园的摇椅里，她不确定自己应该穿什么衣服，早上她是独自醒来的，忒修斯没给她留字条，也没有鲜花或是早餐，他在惩罚她。

忒修斯是装的，她给了昨天那个药店差评，忒修斯清醒得不得了，他甚至能清楚地在她耳边叫莉莉的名字，又补偿似的给她更多爱抚。纽特觉得好笑，忒修斯甚至不忍心看她泪流满面，他没什么演技，只能把纽特翻个面再给她疯狂的亲吻。那声莉莉是故意叫给她听的，他宁可让纽特伤心欲绝也不承认自己爱她，忒修斯总想把自己伪装成受害者，他毫不犹豫地接受了礼物，又转身假装自己认错了人。

纽特的身体比任何人都更让他硬得发痛，忒修斯有过床伴和固定女友，最像纽特的那个叫莉莉，忒修斯当初几乎想要跟她结婚，她笑着问忒修斯：“如果我们的女儿长得像纽特你还会爱她吗？或者说，忒修斯，你真的爱我吗？”

莉莉去堕胎那天他们正式分手了，他痛苦地几乎觉得自己杀了纽特，莉莉面色苍白却还在安慰他：“我们仍然是朋友，过夜也可以，但你不该对纽特那么残忍，对你自己也是。”

纽特的手腕和乳房都被他弄伤了，后背上也火辣辣的，肩膀和大腿又是瘀血又是牙印，她起床后把自己清理干净，吃了药，扔了垃圾，却故意没有换床单，她要等忒修斯回家来换。今天是她最快乐的一天，忒修斯也总有办法叫她无比痛苦，他对待床伴和家人都向来温柔，她十六岁就见过莉莉，她从来没有伤痕累累，忒修斯还会早上六点钟就出门去给她买新鲜的玫瑰花。莉莉第一次见她时脸色并不怎么好看，后来却对她好得像亲生姐姐似的，纽特几乎想打个电话问问她，忒修斯发疯的时候会这样吗？

是什么时候意识到忒修斯的痛苦呢，从莉莉来了以后，她从前只怨恨忒修斯对她冷漠，想尽办法逼他承认爱她，买过好多漂亮的匕首，又全都丢到海里变成泡沫。莉莉住在家里那段时间他们真的像一家三口，比起忒修斯，她和莉莉长得更像，他们彼此心知肚明。看着忒修斯自我欺骗还去害人，她终于有了有所回报的满足感，莉莉搬走以后，她和忒修斯的关系也没之前那么剑拔弩张，他们偶尔会一起去剧院、去电影院，忒修斯也会在她玩游戏睡着以后抱她回房间，哪怕听到了她不正常的心跳也不会戳穿。

她把那杯气泡水递给忒修斯的时候手都不抖，去亲吻忒修斯、去蹭他的裤子时也十分自如，忒修斯脱下她的睡衣，粗暴地顶进她的阴道，她痛得几乎失去知觉，却还在想着要不要盘着他的腰，要不要摸一摸他的大腿。忒修斯做得很草率，他没给她一点点喘息的时间就开始动作，她的会阴处都被撞得发疼，他在啃咬她的身体，而她只想偏过头去要一个吻，她软软地叫了忒修斯的名字，忒修斯略停一下，亲了亲纽特的耳朵，喘息着叫出莉莉的名字。纽特在那个瞬间没能控制住自己的哭声，忒修斯还在她背后起起伏伏，她埋在枕头里哭得十分难看。

纽特的肩膀两边非常敏感，她的后背很漂亮，忒修斯给她买过一条白色的吊带裙，她总让忒修斯帮她系带子，蹭到一点皮肤都轻轻发抖。忒修斯回忆起来，于是细细地舔着纽特的脊椎，纽特发出了他从没听过的喘叫，一边哭着抽抽一边控制不住地呻吟，她整张小脸都又红又湿，忒修斯有点后悔刚刚叫了别人的名字，他总是在后悔。他一直在吻纽特的肩后，试着把她抱在怀里，她的叫声越来越小，他慢慢地顶弄，就像她小时候，忒修斯哄她睡觉时轻轻拍打的节奏，纽特最后睡着了，她似乎习惯在剧痛里睡着，忒修斯抱着她。

忒修斯射在她腿根上，纽特的大腿还带着点婴儿肥，她都19岁了，忒修斯有点恍惚，他把纽特抱起来带去浴室清理，没忍心送她回她的房间，纽特完全缩在他的胸口。忒修斯替纽特冲洗她大腿上的精液和血迹时，仿佛也在把自己的负罪感冲洗干净，纽特的脸红扑扑的，哭成这样明天肯定要头疼，忒修斯给她贴了个退烧贴。

纽特被叫醒时，忒修斯已经做好了晚饭，他穿着有点可笑的白色木耳边围裙，蹲在纽特的小摇椅旁边，纽特睁开眼睛时他凑过去亲了亲她的额头，微笑着蹭蹭她的鼻尖，“今天买了trifle。”

纽特笑着回吻了他的脸颊，湿湿的眼泪贴着忒修斯，她在忒修斯耳边轻快地说出了带着鼻音和爱意的诅咒：“我爱你，爸爸。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 很喜欢《心经》


	7. 安全性爱协议

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 宠爱肖恩爱茉莉
> 
> 我还蛮喜欢的

Shaun Emery掸了掸西装外套的下摆，用俱乐部寄来的磁卡打开了房间门，那个先来的女孩没有开空调，但房里也不是非常冷，闻起来是让人放松的水果味。Shaun身材高大、肩宽背阔，肌肉饱满而不突兀，他的手很大、骨节很硬，冷空气让他的脸颊有些红血丝，他的鼻子非常挺拔，留着短短的褐色卷发。他的脸没那么绅士，不是红茶奶油华尔兹的那种英国男人，酒店的地毯太软，他的皮鞋几乎走一步陷一步。

他穿着黑色西装，看起来礼貌内敛，也把他的身材优势展示的很好，他希望这能让那个女孩放松一点。Shaun是个非常英俊的男人，毕业于不错的大学，有着漂亮的履历表和美满的家庭，女儿出生后他选择了去参军反恐，在军队他表现的也很好，这几乎掩盖了他基因里的暴力。

他有时觉得人类的施暴欲比繁殖欲更强烈，专制与自由都是暴力诉求，而爱欲在其中显得无比卑微，或者说，爱、独占欲和性都是是暴力的表现形式，并且它们都给人带来快感。  
Shaun的脸部轮廓有点刻薄，像是被北海冰冷的海水稀释了生命力的海妖，似乎只有最充沛的爱欲才能证明他还活着，他的性感散发在空气里。  
今天是个阴天，很多人喜欢阴天做爱。

安全性爱协议在成年人之间是个公开的秘密，一团糟的人生总需要点酒精、幻想和水性润滑剂来调节，大部分人很高兴有这样的组织，花花公子们除外。花花公子分为两种人，一种是爱神，另一种是纯粹混蛋，爱神喜欢亲自猎艳，混蛋则随时随地都能发现自己新的取向和性癖，互助组织在他们眼里太过死板。

【红头发】？长得像Eddie Redmayne一样吗？Shaun勾选这个项目只是因为它被推荐在第一行，后殖民式的性癖，对爱尔兰血统的性幻想。他们又白又瘦，脆弱娇艳，惹人怜爱，也能极致地激起人类的凌虐欲。Shaun没再选其他选项，他现在只想找个人疯狂做爱。

那个女孩棕红头发，绿色眼睛，有点苍白，满脸雀斑，确实让人想到Eddie Redmayne，Shaun不合时宜的瞎想。

他走进酒店房间，入眼是客厅，右转是卧室，那个女孩已经换上睡衣了，发梢还是湿的。她穿的很少，Shaun可以从她睡裙外看出屁股的轮廓。  
她转过身看见Shaun，也向客厅走来。她只穿了一件香槟色的丝绸吊带睡衣，这让Shaun有点别扭，他打扮的太拘谨了，而女孩小小的乳头顶在睡裙上痕迹都很明显。有点遗憾她没有穿深色，她那么白，酒红色和黑色会更性感，墨绿色一定也很好看。  
“你看起来不像个坏男孩”  
女孩的表格填写的取向或许是【不良少年】【未成年罪犯】之类的，看到西装革履的Shaun，她毫不掩饰自己的意外，与此同时，她也掩饰不了浓烈的失控的喜欢。

Lily Elbe，年轻的天才画家，评论家夸赞她的作品把丹麦乡间的孤独感体现的淋漓尽致，沉默清冷地洗脱了世纪末的颓废和绝望，广告公司的包装宣传让她赚了不少快钱。像所有艺术家一样，Lily活泼又孤独，她拿到第一笔卖画钱就立即从丹麦跑去了巴黎，她还想去意大利，想去美国，想去夏天，丹麦的那些冰冷透骨的树影和水池让她窒息，她觉得自己在画自画像。她爱过很多人，男孩、女孩、她对生命有着无限的热烈情感，被摔碎、伤害别人，都是她快感机制的一部分。

英国和丹麦一样阴冷湿润，来这里只是为了看看上流文明的话剧，英国好看的男人总是温柔拘谨，比如这些以话剧为荣的著名演员们，完全不见当年做海盗的祖宗们的风范，难看的男人都像俄罗斯酒鬼，英国人最像欧洲人的一点就是他们也有很多酒鬼。  
选择取向时，除去身高外貌，她备注了【古典悲剧】，她不确定后台工作人员懂不懂哲学或美学，她总是爱上破碎的人，美好的无憾的东西总是让人忍不住去撕碎，她热爱献祭。

当他看到Lily，他是个天生温柔的人，是世界把残酷传染给他的，他从没想过要伤害他人，人们总会这么说，这样他们就能和自己构成的残酷的“世界”撇清关系。Lily从外貌上看起来甚至有点像他，他们都有着脆弱的颧骨和眉眼，泛白的、不性感的肤色，少年时期他也像Lily这样又高又瘦，她让人想在做爱的时候捏碎她的膝盖骨。

“我刚出狱四天，如果你想要个坏男人的话。”

Shaun带着点鼻音，他试着让自己冷静下来，他从来没这样正对着自己的炮友产生眼花缭乱的性幻想，Lily看起来只适合精致性爱，丝绸袍子、清水玻璃瓶、新鲜的玫瑰和天真漂亮的处女，他担心自己弄伤她。

他无比想要弄伤她，他想让她变成自己的战利品，把她从漂亮的花园里偷出来，他会把她的阴道撕裂的鲜血涂抹在她薄薄的胸口上，就像她的红头发。

“Shaun Emery，”他叹了口气，温顺地微笑着和Lily握手。

“Lily”，Lily握着Shaun的手掌，Shaun emery看起来像个婚前焦虑的大金毛犬，他的脸和声音都在传达着鲜明的大丁信息，他的头发剪的很短，打卷失败的头发有点乱，他笑起来非常温柔。生殖欲操纵人的激素水平，爆发的繁衍本能让Lily夹紧了双腿，如果Shaun现在再说点关于“出狱四天”的事情她可能会湿。Shaun在床上是不是很凶，他会不会穿着三件套做，裤子沾湿会留痕迹吗，想看他鼻尖冒汗、闷哼粗喘的样子，他会不会把避孕套顶破。Lily顺势给了他一个拥抱，“我已经清理好了，你要去洗澡还是吻我？”她贴着Shaun的耳朵问，带着点不太顺滑的口音，轻轻亲了他的耳垂。Shaun僵硬了一下，他的耳朵尤其敏感，Lily贴着他的身体。他按住她的屁股，把自己半硬的阴茎抵在她的小肚子上，睡衣有点短，他索性开始揉Lily的屁股。Lily对他突然变禽兽的手法有点意外，仰头看着他，笑眯眯地和他接吻。

他们熟稔的像普通情侣，又急躁的像世界末日。

Shaun有点迷恋女孩这种毫无防备的放松姿态，从战场回来他就再也没有放松过，他本以为自己会患上性功能障碍或者接吻PTSD之类的疾病，而他现在在掀人家的睡裙，还没忍住撕了她的内裤，这在她的大腿内侧留下了一道红色的勒痕。Lily被他摁在床上乱摸，他的手很大，有点凉，抚弄她的脚踝、小腿，她翻身坐在他结实修长的大腿上，光着屁股，不知道有没有弄湿他的裤子，帮他解开领带脱掉上衣，又伸手去弄他的腰带，却始终不得要领。Shaun能感觉到Lily发热的手掌在他裆部撩拨，他硬的很快，他解开腰带，抓着她的手隔着内裤撸自己的大家伙，Lily看起来有点抗拒，Shaun重新掐住她的下颌骨，强势地和她接吻，像个饥渴的强奸犯，比这更严重，他是个饥渴的杀人犯。

Lily勾着他的脖子躺下，Shaun已经把手指塞进她的阴唇里了，摸到一手液体后还兴奋的亲了一下Lily的额头，像是得到什么奖励，他没有体贴地揉一会儿她的阴蒂，而是直接找到了高热的阴道口埋了进去。他的指甲修剪的不够短，进去的时候让Lily很疼，小穴紧涩地挟着他的中指，却被捣了几下就又滑出白带，她被Shaun按到了敏感点，猝不及防地叫出声。Shaun的中指向上顶着，指根连带着手心都湿滑粘腻，他抠弄着Lily的阴道，看着她闭着眼睛喘叫，她的颧骨很红，睫毛颜色很浅，像率真的小梅花鹿，他抚摸着她的脸颊，Lily睁开眼睛，湿漉漉的，他让她的脸上也蹭到了淫水，Lily揉了揉他的头发，学他的动作抚摸他的脸，“我想要你操我”，说着分开双腿，还用脚背蹭他的屁股。

Shaun翻出床头的避孕套，利落地给自己戴上，浅浅地往Lily的阴道里戳，里面太窄了，玩出这么多水也还是很难进入，他不得不压着Lily的大腿，一边道歉一边细细亲吻着她的眉头，才把整根阴茎都送进去。Lily又痛又爽，Shaun的大东西直直顶过她的敏感点，他的阴茎微微上翘，她觉得自己要被顶穿了，阴茎的头部抵在她的小腹里，细微的动作也带来可怕的酸胀感，Shaun被湿热的甬道绞的受不住，闷哼着开始钻研。他顶了十来次，里面没那么紧张了，才敢放开动作，蜜穴里饱满又滑嫩，挤压吮吸着他的阴茎，Lily那么瘦为什么肚子里这么软，他毫无章法地乱捣，每一下都很重，Lily说不出话，只能贴着他的手臂小声呻吟尖叫，“Shaun，轻点，啊”，她和Shaun的身体配合很完美，但是她怀疑自己要失禁了，小腹的酸胀感层层累积，不知道怎么才能高潮，她想停下来缓缓，但又想一直被Shaun这样操。她的小穴吐了许多淫水，她和Shaun的下半身都湿透了，Shaun揉着她的后背把她抱到自己身上，从下往上顶弄着，她腿软地跪在他的阴茎上，阴囊拍打在她屁股上的声音好像更大了。她努力直起身，按着Shaun的小腹，试着自己掌握节奏，上下小幅度地扭腰吮吸。

Lily像个淫妖，她看起来那么易碎，却跪在Shaun腿根处自己晃着屁股。这个角度让Shaun能够揉她小小的乳房，Shaun坐起来，连带着阴茎也顶到了最深处，Lily重心不稳地被捅到子宫，Shaun把脸埋进她的乳房，用鼻子蹭她的乳头，认真地吮吸它们，腰部也没忘记继续顶。Lily呻吟的声音越来越难以抑制，Shaun再次顶到最深处的时候，她颤抖着潮吹了，一泡淫水从身体里冲出，浇在Shaun乱捅的巨物上，小穴痉挛着吮吸，Shaun被她吸的头脑空白，没想明白是怎么回事就压着Lily死命地抵着里面射了，就着灌满精液的安全套又挺弄了几下才退出来。

两人交缠着抱在一起，Shaun才发现Lily的肩膀被他咬了一个牙印子，胸前也红痕斑驳，好在他没有掐红人家的屁股，Shaun的手很大，他揉着女孩的蝴蝶骨，手掌几乎包裹着她的肩膀，女孩赤裸着贴在他怀里，有点黏人地啄着他的下巴，鼻子里朦朦胧胧地哼哼，没什么情色意味，却让Shaun心脏酥痒。他一手搂着Lily的后背，一手掐着她柔韧的腰，趴在她上方吻她，把她整个人圈在自己怀里。他随心地把舌头伸进她嘴里，他们像两个初中生在尝试着接吻一样，青涩地挑逗对方，凭着本能地爱抚、舔舐、舌吻。Lily的舌头好软好烫，她无意识地轻声喘叫，手臂挂在Shaun的颈后，Shaun几乎被她瞬间喘硬，他的阴茎上还留着他们刚刚弄出来的淫水和精液。她的小穴还肿着，阴唇湿漉漉地充血，阴蒂也被Shaun的耻毛磨的涨红，他之前顶进去的时候总是全部没入，还边顶边磨，碾的Lily一句话都说不出来。

Shaun第二次没有那么急着进入，他想认真地和Lily接吻，感觉太好了，他的大手移到Lily两腿之间，满手湿滑，他吻着她的侧颈，舔她的耳垂，在她耳边粗喘，低低的叫她的名字。他没有把手指塞进去，也没有揉捏她的阴蒂，他只是轻轻抚摸着她的阴唇，另一只手抚摸着她后背的骨头和皮肤，Lily向上拱着腰，喘叫渐渐大声起来，胡乱说着要他进来，几乎哭出来，“Shaun，Shaun，操进来，操我”，Shaun玩够了才送了一根中指进去，几乎刚进去就被不正常地绞紧着吮吸，他艰难地动了两下，Lily哭叫着喷水。Shaun又惊又喜，高潮完Lily几乎脱力，Shaun亲吻着她脸颊的雀斑，又吻了她的额头，却不由分说地抬起她的双腿，趁着小穴柔软，再次没入，Lily抽噎了一声，眼泪哗的滚出来，Shaun忍了很久，进去就忍不住开始动作，尚未从指奸的快感里恢复的Lily没被顶两下就再次哭着潮吹，小腹紧绷，那根粗大的阴茎死死抵着她的宫口，太硬了，她有些受不住，却怎么绞也榨不出精，她埋在Shaun的肩窝里亲他，断断续续埋怨着，“疼，你太硬了，我疼”，她的鼻尖也有小小的雀斑，蹭在Shaun兴奋到发红的皮肤上，Shaun亲了亲她湿漉漉的眼睛，低声道歉，“抱歉，”他的声音温柔又低沉，就像晒太阳的、吃饱的大猫，“我会尽快射的好吗”，他揉了揉她的红头发，Lily停下了抽泣，呜咽着点头，抱住了Shaun，小穴已经裹不动了，只能自暴自弃地承受着捣弄、不住喷水。

Shaun觉得有些大脑过载，Lily的肉体让他食髓知味，她全然的信任让他觉得自己像一个胎儿，被母亲温暖的子宫和羊水保护着，而且他可以为所欲为，Lily已经被他操开了，他现在摆什么姿势女孩都不会反抗，她的阴道温顺又饱满，Shaun完全不想从她身体里出来。Lily的身体出了一层薄汗，Shaun想舔舔她，他把Lily圈在身下，吮吸着她的脖子，他感觉到Lily身体里又浇出一泡淫水，泡在他的阴茎上，他爽的头皮发麻，掐着Lily的胯骨冲刺了十几下后抵在里面射了，他没戴套，弄了好多进去，射完整个人压在Lily身上不想动，天好像已经黑了。Lily好像已经累的睡着了，Shaun觉得自己脑子不太清醒，他不该在床上就拔出来，淫水混着白色的精液把床单被子浸湿了好大一块，他把Lily横抱起来，淫水顺着屁股大腿流到他的手臂上，他应该抵住到浴室再拔出来的，这样好清理一点。


	8. 阳痿吐真剂

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 520点梗抽到的题目是：哥哥弟弟同时喝下吐真剂互相表白
> 
> 魔改，对不起供梗的老师
> 
> *被绝育的猫猫弗兰克全名：弗兰克·丘吉尔

*非典型吐真剂

中年傲罗的一天：  
9点上班，5点下班，夜间待命的死亡基层工作多半都是刚从霍格沃兹毕业的小狮子们在做，到了忒修斯这个年纪，特拉弗斯也会担心他半夜爬起来追黑巫师追成心梗，他现在只是在年轻傲罗遇到难搞的犯人时留下来加加班。今晚这个团伙就极其难搞，他们自称魔术师，公然在麻瓜们面前使用魔法行侠仗义，还发明了不少奇怪的咒语。小傲罗们就抓不抓人的问题争吵不休，忒修斯建议他们先去天文台请人，至少要验证登记他们发明的魔咒，结果派去的小傲罗全被催眠，没有夺魂咒和摄神取念的痕迹，犯人倒是主动来登记了，说是要申请停雨咒的版权保护。

折腾到快8点，忒修斯终于下班，这周一直在忙魔术师的案子，纽特已经习惯了他的晚归，但忒修斯感觉自己每天晚睡两小时以后黑眼圈和皱纹都变重了，他在麻瓜的超市买了一袋软软的蜜桃，准备用桃子测试自己发明的榨一切汁咒，顺便补充维生素。忒修斯最近几年把头发留长了一点，搭配褐色的西装，看起来柔和许多。  
或许应该和纽特商量一下搬回斯卡曼德庄园的事情，忒修斯想，他抱着一堆水果蔬菜的幻影移行回家的技术已经十分熟练，他和纽特的公寓是“无杖”开门，咒语非常复杂，他不得不在外面唱了一整首外语儿歌啵啵颂才进了家门，遂有些怀念阿拉霍洞开或者斯卡曼德家族戒指就能开门的生活。

“纽特？”  
“在育婴室！欢迎回家，忒修斯！”

如果是他刚进法律执行司那会，忒修斯可能会选择跑上去给纽特一个下班吻，最好在吃晚饭之前能做一次，这样万一夜里有急案，他不至于憋着爬回魔法部，最近几年的招新着实让他轻松许多。忒修斯拿出桃子，顺便把桌上喝了一半的草莓汁也混进去，四十岁以后他对家务咒语、养生魔咒用的越来越熟练，蛤蜊吐砂咒、鸡肉按摩咒、庖忒解鱼咒等等都是他的小发明。  
纽特下来的时候身上还有点动物毛毛，忒修斯抱着纽特喂了一口桃子草莓汁，纽特乖巧地吞了下去，“很香，浓度也刚好，但它是意大利桃吗？”，他皱着眉头提问，如果没有这杯果汁他是想跟忒修斯先接吻的，他喜欢忒修斯头发稍微留长一点的样子。

纽特看过一个麻瓜电影叫《阁楼上的妙妙桃汁奶油杯》，从此他就不吃意大利桃了。

“是西班牙桃，粉红色是因为加了一点草莓汁。”忒修斯眉飞色舞地把玻璃杯放在纽特面前，像个等着家长夸奖的小孩，他尝不出意大利桃和西班牙桃有什么区别，但纽特执念颇深，他也就只买西班牙桃，黑红黄的包装袋，看起来还挺赫奇帕奇的，忒修斯很满意。

但纽特听到“草莓汁”之后眼睛瞪的像忒修斯变成女人干他的那次一样，“草莓汁……”，脸也不红了，只盯着忒修斯的鞋面。

危机感让忒修斯瞳孔骤缩、汗毛直竖，傲罗的违禁品直觉雷达哔哔作响。

“草莓汁里是不是有你收集的什么东西的毒液或者你在草莓汁里养了什么小动物，草，这该不会是什么伪装成草莓汁的违禁药物吧，别急着否认，你干得出这种事。”

他闻了闻这杯刚才还是爱心果汁的可疑液体，真香啊，遂拿出魔杖准备检测物质属性，希望没有什么能让他俩一起蹲阿兹卡班的动物或者药物在里面，忒修斯习惯用中指和食指捏魔杖，而这次他用了拇指和整个手掌，标准的战斗姿势。

“是草莓汁，但里面有8、9滴吐真剂”，纽特揉揉脑袋叹气，“我做麻醉药用的，今天给弗兰克做绝育。”

麻瓜医生发明了类似吐真剂的药物做手术麻醉药，副作用比昏睡咒要大一些，但总比手术到一半小动物醒了要好。弗兰克是他们捡回来的一只油光水滑但脾气很臭的猫狸子，纽特试图带他去麻瓜的宠物医院检查，弗兰克却能一脚踹开所有笼子，忒修斯令人窒息的拥抱也按不住他，最近发情期，每天跃跃欲试要去驺吾的地盘上撒泼拉屎……  
于是他被阉了，出于环保。

纽特的神奇兽药给忒修斯留下不少难忘的经历：皮肤变成荧光绿、眉毛自燃连着头发一起烧光、连续一个月每天晚上变成狗并且执着于偷喝马桶水……吐真剂相比之下不算太严重的问题，至少不用请假缺勤。

忒修斯有点烦躁地捋了捋头发，刚刚还在低头认错的纽特偷偷看他脸色，却忍不住冒出一句，“别薅了，最近我枕头上也全是你的头发。”

嚯，见效真快。  
昨天纽特还安慰他说是隐形兽新长的卷毛。  
……

忒修斯提议玩青春前期的躁动儿童都会玩的隐私侵犯游戏，吐真剂都喝了不如充分发挥作用，他还记得纽特青春期时自己有多头疼，纽特当时对他能躲则躲，被叫了家长也不跟哥哥解释原因，忒修斯每次都只能在和教授们的对峙中猜测纽特违背了哪一条校规，而关于纽特的青春期狗屎二三事，他基本全被蒙在鼓里。比如去年圣诞节受到的明信片，如果不是那位同学追忆青春，他甚至不知道自己的弟弟曾作为勇士的宝藏被关在霍格沃兹的密室里训过蛇。

纽特乖巧地拿出了一袋比比多味豆，童年期只想着养马养大雕的小纽特荡着秋千看完了哥哥青春期的所有蠢事，但不妨碍他也想趁机问点忒修斯不会主动开口的事情。

像小时候一样，他们约定吃到耳屎味的人先提问。

忒修斯斗志昂扬地嚼了一颗，他的头上立即长出了一丛月见草，“是泥土味吧。”纽特羡慕地摸了摸月见草特效，效仿哥哥拿了一粒棕色的，却是最正常的太妃糖。由于吐真剂，他们没办法像小时候那样争着说自己吃到了耳屎。事实证明，耳屎味比牛肝味少的多，他们吃了十几粒，忒修斯都开始担心自己的小肚腩时，纽特终于呕吐着举起了手。

“提问！”

忒修斯有点遗憾是弟弟先得到了提问机会，他本想问问纽特成为勇士的宝藏是怎么回事，但纽特呕吐完红扑扑的脸真的很好看，忒修斯又觉得平静下来，笑着挑眉让纽特问，想扮演个善解人意又坦诚真实的好哥哥。

“我怎样能够跳过你的授权直接向魔法部申请出境工作？”

纽特神色认真，忒修斯似乎有点更年期提前，最近他出国要交给魔法部的申请材料越来越多，研究综述、课题策划、人身安全保障、气候食物调查、外语习得……正常人只要在外交部门备案就好，他都三十多岁了却要找哥哥亲身审核，或者说是找法律执行司司长进行办公室权色交易，这导致他每次出国时都腰虚腿软。

“你可以通过霍格沃兹申请短期访学，或者让巫师联盟为你做安全担保，他们的安全文件每年更新一次，全球通用。”

忒修斯说完想掐死自己，据他所知那个让纽特被关进密室的“勇士”就在巫师联盟总部工作。

“轮到你了，忒修斯，你为什么提议玩这个？”

“想知道你和那个三强争霸赛的美国勇士的事，纽特你不能连续问我两个问题！”

纽特老脸一红，磕磕巴巴地交代是初恋男友，因为对方的守护神是金毛犬所以纽特当时被他（的狗）迷的七荤八素。

忒修斯听完嘴巴咧的像个笑翠鸟，他的守护神就是金毛，可以送信可以照明，纽特小时候还经常缠着哥哥要和狗狗一起睡觉，直到现在他出差的时候都会让那只金毛回来跟纽特说晚安。  
纽特没想到忒修斯对美国人的事情那么在意，明明他十六岁跑去跟忒修斯告白的时候，忒修斯的反应是一脸慈祥地告诉他要学会区分亲情和爱情。

“你几岁开始想草我的？”纽特轻飘飘地提问，问完自己也有点脸红。

忒修斯终于停止了“金毛骄傲”，双手捂着眼睛艰难回答“23岁，那年圣诞节假期，你房间暖气坏了那次”，虽然陷入了自我谴责但被美化过的回忆让忒修斯的脑袋红的像颗篮球。

纽特当年15岁，越长越像哥哥，每天照镜子都脸红红的，忒修斯放假回来带了女朋友，出于礼貌父母把女孩安排在了单独的房间，纽特白天只想躲忒修斯和她的女朋友远一点，又舍不得好不容易见到哥哥的假期，于是诱惑河童拆了自己的暖气片，河童在他房间开心泡澡，纽特湿着睡衣跑去了哥哥房间。

“但是之后你还是拒绝我了。”

忒修斯把纽特抱进怀里，“我那时候怀疑自己是个大脑纤维化的淫魔，我怀疑自己在诱骗你”

纽特被退学后一直跟忒修斯住，就是那段时间纽特看什么都绝望，索性脱光了衣服抱着哥哥试图强奸。忒修斯做了什么呢，他拿出一床毛毯把纽特结结实实地裹了起来，告诉他不要把亲情和爱情弄混，没过多久就报名加入了麻瓜的战争。

他俩同时陷入旧事，纽特想起来自己偷偷咕咚咕咚了一整瓶忒修斯的不知道什么酒，脱的一丝不挂边哭边抱着忒修斯蹭，当时他身高还只到忒修斯肩膀，被忒修斯推开之后就没意识了，忒修斯想起来纽特当时脱的袜子都没了却不忘狠踹哥哥两脚，哭的又娇又软，伴随着不合时宜的情欲的是排山倒海的负罪感。

纽特坐在忒修斯怀里开始脱衣服，“后来呢，为什么又愿意草我了？”，纽特把裤子踢掉，转过身去解忒修斯的衬衫纽扣，忒修斯咽了咽口水，顺势和纽特接了个吻。

“你违规问了太多问题，纽特，早就轮到我提问了”，忒修斯把纽特推倒在沙发另一边，埋头亲吻他的肚子和胸口，纽特还在自己给自己脱衬衫，忒修斯就突然叼住了他的乳头，他有点手软，干脆就什么都不做了，躺着让哥哥为所欲为。

这个角度看起来忒修斯的发际线真的很可怕，纽特忍不住想。

忒修斯埋头嘬了一会以后生气地撑起身子，  
“说真的，纽特，为什么我阳痿了？”  
气得满脸通红！表情又委屈又可爱，纽特愣了一下才反应过来，  
“麻醉药通常都有抑制动物器官过度充血的作用……”

纽特躺在忒修斯胸口提出了最后一个问题，“在哪里可以买到麻瓜麻醉药并且不会被魔法部没收？”，吐真剂快要失效了他才想起来这个。

“格拉斯顿堡的魔药商店都有着暗格，当地的阿瓦隆精灵声称受到梅林保护，魔法部从来没管过，但如果你敢去我会开创格拉斯顿堡傲罗常驻站。”忒修斯有气无力地回答，纽特的头发蹭的他胸口痒痒的，他在考虑要不要给纽特装个定位器，据说麻瓜的定位技术非常精准，还可以做成项圈或者衬衫夹……

纽特乖巧的点点头。


	9. 纽特生贺：summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 英国人盲目喜欢夏天，他们的性幻想一半是男同事的屁股，一半是可爱的温暖的夏天。而听说前殖民地发生海啸，遇难最多的是北欧人，粗眉毛的英国人嗤之以鼻，啤酒、金酒、白兰地作证，他们绝不会跑去湿热野蛮的赤道追逐太阳。

非原作巫师世界设定，大部分巫师在过麻瓜的现代化生活

夏季的地中海焦灼、干燥，让人不停流鼻血，和伦敦像两个世界，欧洲大陆的好天气都仰仗了它几分。纽特刚刚拿到了自己的宝贝箱子，无痕伸缩咒还是忒修斯帮的忙，目前箱子里的住户只有皮克特一家，和一颗不知道什么动物的蛋。

“妈妈，开车稳一点！”纽特小心地给这颗金蛋搭了一个窝，变出恒温的小太阳，终于从箱子里爬出来，“我给它做了一个窝，但是我不确定箱子颠簸会不会影响里面的重力。”  
“如果你哥哥的伸缩咒没问题就不用担心这个，它可是最新款的。”

“我的咒语没问题，嘿，纽特，你又下去做什么？”忒修斯挽起了衬衫的袖子，按住了纽特的箱子，纽特一脚踩在他手上，脚心又凉又软。

“孵蛋，妈妈让忒修斯开车吧，你开右车道是不是不熟练。”纽特蹬开哥哥的手臂，轻快地钻进自己的箱子，进去之前回头冲忒修斯挑衅地笑了一下。

巫师并不是说一定要逆天而为，在意大利这种植被少、太阳大的地方，开飞飞小汽车有着巨大的中暑风险，乡间小路干燥平整，租一辆麻瓜的汽车再加两个伸缩咒最快捷省心。斯卡曼德夫人每年都带着学生来过暑假，两个孩子的意大利语也学了一口西班牙味儿。

忒修斯的暑假充满着番茄、海水和烤树叶味，地中海盐分很高，比英国的北海要咸要热，像个妖精，勾的人头昏脑胀的，他的几任女友都是夏天的意大利人或法国人，热情的小麦色，长卷发，蜜糖似的棕色大眼睛，南方美人让他能暂时忘掉英式伦理与爱情悲剧。

斯卡曼德家族是古板型的英国人长相，据说斯卡曼德夫人那边还有点法国的媚娃血统，但到了忒修斯和纽特身上，就只有苍白的皮肤，雀斑，和棕色的头发，纽特的眼睛还有点泛绿，意大利美人见了他这种夏天也要穿制服的小男孩，总是好奇又同情。

纽特今年16岁，除了小动物什么都不感兴趣的童年其实早已结束了，十五六岁的小孩脑子乱的很，哥哥、莉塔、霍格沃兹、未来、箱子里的蛋……夏天是杏子、睡莲和狗毛味儿的，他朦胧地嫉妒忒修斯，又顺理而为地爱他，哥哥一会像高高在上的星星，一会像原地转圈的笨蛋大狗，忒修斯和他一样不知所措。

帕西瓦尔，今年的研究生是个扎着小马尾的美国人，下车时一手提着行李箱，一手抱着他的小宠物，帕西热情地拥抱了所有人，除了纽特，因为对方正抱着他的毛毛宠物，帕西眼睛一亮。

忒修斯气的冒烟，纽特在那个美国人面前表现的像个青春期的小女孩，更正，他今晚可比青春期的小女孩不害臊多了！他缠着那个美国人要摸他的企鹅宠物，吃晚饭坐到了美国人手边！这个格雷夫斯为什么看起来像个神奇动物学家？纽特会喜欢上这种类型吗？

去年暑假来的那个大高个给他招惹的未成年小麻瓜施了个一忘皆空，没被起诉，但被意大利魔法部带走洗掉了这段记忆然后遣返……忒修斯在不停地想象各种最坏的结果，他明白自己有点过度焦虑，纽特交朋友是很正常的事，他不会被施一忘皆空，大概率是纽特只是喜欢帕西的宠物企鹅而不是他本人，而且纽特也不会一辈子只喜欢哥哥一个人，他会长大的。

纽特小时候也没有说过类似要给哥哥做新娘这种蠢话，纽特青春期之前只喜欢哥哥一个人是忒修斯的主观绝对错觉。

帕西瓦尔·格雷夫斯很喜欢动物，好像他们新大陆的人都这样，这只棕色毛发的有袋鸭嘴鼹鼠是嗅嗅，他学的是地理，所以动物学、植物学、和无痕伸缩咒都做的很好。纽特邀请了帕西饭后来参观他的小箱子，帮忙完善几个咒语，忒修斯坐在隔壁偷听了三分钟，最终忍不住以尽地主之谊帮纽特招呼客人为借口，强行和他们一起钻进箱子。

兴趣一致、性格都很温柔的纽特和帕西日渐亲密起来，于是兄弟日常活动里总加上了帕西瓦尔，忒修斯带纽特去游泳，纽特说帕西来了以后还没去游过泳呢，纽特请忒修斯开车载自己去镇上寄信，帕西说可以载我咩，我得去打印我的论文，纽特你想看看吗，关于地中海马形水怪栖息水域的研究。

忒修斯看着帕西瓦尔偷了自己的麻瓜单杠车，带着纽特去买书，路过镇上的酒吧肯定会一起喝点东西，帕西说不定还会把车停在没有人的草地边上，和纽特在树下拥吻抚摸，就像自己对以前的女孩们那样。纽特的皮肤一蹭就红，等他们回来，他或许发现弟弟的衬衫扣子下绯红的吻痕。

那颗金蛋是个嗅嗅蛋，卵生哺乳动物，纽特不得不提前准备喂奶知识，他和帕西在镇上的图书馆借到了《母鸭嘴兽的产后护理》。孵蛋让人非常紧张，纽特每晚都睡在箱子里，有时帕西和他一起，忒修斯发现的他俩一起孵蛋的当晚就出了个实验失误，炸了一排坩埚还把自己的房间烧了个七七八八，连夜搬去了纽特的房间。

夏天似乎有着奇妙的疗愈作用，霍格沃兹常年都很阴冷，伦敦的家里也没好到哪儿去，晒了半个暑假后纽特的脸色终于没在家时那么苍白了，脸颊红扑扑的，但他和忒修斯都开始长雀斑，忒修斯发现纽特肩膀上都有雀斑，天色微微发亮，忒修斯盯着纽特发呆。

忒修斯这两天给纽特做了一个能放胎教音乐的孵蛋器，纽特才爬回自己床上和忒修斯一起睡觉。纽特的嘴唇颜色也像春末薄皮的樱桃，鼻尖弧度超级漂亮，忒修斯自豪的微笑起来，像小时候一样亲了纽特一口。

纽特没醒，迷迷糊糊追过去认真地回吻忒修斯，半个身子都趴在他身上，还用大腿蹭了两下忒修斯的下半身，感觉到它瞬间变硬，就又蹭了两下。

酸涩的树叶的香味、专制的鸟鸣声，还没有日出，气温还凉飕飕的，忒修斯冲到楼梯间翻出一把旧扫帚就飞了出去，咕咚一跤摔的吵醒了全家人，父亲站着窗边探出脑袋问他干嘛呢，他慌慌张张地幻影移行，两次，睁眼发现跑到了小镇的海岸边，沙砾有点扎人，海水在晨雾里泛着浅绿色。

幻影移行是个高级魔咒，做的辣鸡完全可能丢胳膊少腿，忒修斯全程都在担心自己神采奕奕的小几几会断，到海边时已经基本冷静下来了，即使海水看起来那么像纽特的瞳色。

嗅嗅出生的那天，忒修斯准备了一兜金加隆给它作为出生礼物，他把卷发剪的很短，这显得他颧骨很高，纽特在抱着小宝宝喂奶，这让忒修斯的脸颊、耳朵和脖子都在涨红，他有点忍不住把纽特想成女孩，怀里那个宝宝就是她失足的罪证，或许是媚娃的血统害了她。清醒一点忒修斯，你俩血统完全一样，这种想象让人负罪感十足。

忒修斯觉得兄弟之间脸红可能是会传染的，基因学说或者生物磁场什么的，纽特抱着嗅嗅也脸红到了眉毛和鼻头，他把嗅嗅放回窝里，接过了金币兜兜。忒修斯的嘴唇很干，他舔了舔，看起来还是热的不得了，地中海气候的夏天总是干燥的令人发懵。

忒修斯完美的如同阿波罗，喜欢忒修斯就像四季轮回一样自然，纽特没想到最想发现的是那个美国来的研究生，他本以为自己会哪天会趁喝醉之后告诉忒修斯。忒修斯在霍格沃兹是个大众情人兼高岭之花，他拒绝每一个在早餐、晚餐时间跑来告白的女孩或男孩，纽特偷偷给他写过情书，但忒修斯好像从来都没看过那些铺天盖地的信件，怕被格兰芬多和斯莱特林下迷情剂，在迷情剂中毒案的数量上，狮院和蛇院总是齐头并进，奋勇争先。

后来纽特明白了，忒修斯是个华夫泡芙而不是个格兰芬多的原因就是他对感情投入的恐惧，相对于发展一段长期稳定朝夕相处的恋爱关系，他更喜欢每年暑假在南欧换不同的姑娘。格兰芬多们总是在十八岁之前就遇到了命定之人，校园恋爱、毕业结婚、生儿育女、相守终生，这几条可能都在忒修斯的博格特前十名。

纽特觉得自己只是青春期综合症，或是陷入了从众心理，他不确定自己是不是同性恋者或者泛性恋者，无论怎样，这本该是个羞涩遥远的秘密。

帕西瓦尔直白的邀请打破了纽特给自己作的茧，纽特含糊地答应了，当他们谈到忒修斯，纽特说了实话，帕西亲了亲纽特单薄的肩膀，抚摸着他的头发说，“这倒是会让我离开时的负罪感减轻不少。”，纽特的皮肤贴着他的皮肤。

帕西瓦尔说纽特得自己去处理他们的兄弟关系，还说至少先让忒修斯别那么幼稚地烧自己房间了。

纽特觉得自己也是蛮喜欢帕西的，帕西就像忒修斯一样优秀完美，而且更加善解人意，更勇敢也更稳重，至少帕西不会骑扫帚摔跤。关于性欲、关于情爱，帕西瓦尔都给了纽特最好的体验，他亲吻着纽特的鬓角的泪液和汗液，告诉他这些都是很好的事情，纽特紧闭着眼睛叫了一声哥哥。

忒修斯似乎发现了纽特和他的事，“他最近看起来有点失落”，帕西拍了拍纽特的手臂，让他看人群边上的忒修斯，露天酒吧，忒修斯以前总是和漂亮女孩一起来这儿。

做完那次之后，帕西瓦尔和纽特决定还是做普通朋友，帕西原话是“你如果在那种时候叫出忒修斯的名字，我可能会需要心理治疗”。

纽特走过去掐了忒修斯叼着的卷烟，灌了他一口杏子汁，拉着他去跳舞。

没有哪对兄弟会在派对上贴着脸配这种过时爵士乐跳舞的，忒修斯觉得自己喝醉了。

“忒修斯……”  
“嗯？”  
“帕西是个很好的朋友，我喜欢他有一阵子了。”

忒修斯知道纽特的“喜欢”，纽特最初几天看起来就像个情窦初开的儿童，而帕西看起来像个百依百顺的恋童癖。

“这会让你困扰吗，自己的弟弟也喜欢上了花枝招展的美国人”，纽特自顾自地笑着说。

“你不会像伤心小麻瓜那样吧，夏令营总会结束，帕西要回美国的，说不定他那边也有个圣诞节就准备结婚的未婚妻了。”忒修斯拍着纽特的后背，试图安慰他，同时补充，“如果那样我会对你放两次一忘皆空。”

“我没有那么喜欢他”，纽特放低了声音，“我们已经决定只做好朋友了”，他抬起亮亮的眼睛看着忒修斯，你呢，我可以喜欢你吗？

“哦…帕西看起来是个不错的好朋友，我很高兴你没那么喜欢他，这是个成熟的决定。”忒修斯又换上了他平时模范兄长的那张脸，掩饰着莫名其妙的雀跃。

“帕西的技术很好”，纽特没头没脑的补充了一句。

嗞啦，忒修斯的模范兄长程序死机了。

“帕西说他可以帮你做上次的魔药，至少不至于让你烧炸坩埚以后把屋子点了。”

纽特把自己挂在忒修斯肩膀上，有一搭没一搭地跟他跳舞，他比忒修斯矮一点，这个姿势让他的呼吸全喷在忒修斯耳朵上，忒修斯不自然的吭了一声。

“上次你为什么不用无痕伸缩咒？”纽特得寸进尺的贴着他说话，明明自己也脸红腿软。帕西瓦尔翻了个白眼，斯卡曼德家族是因为害羞所以全进了华夫泡芙学院吗，“你喘两声看看他会不会硬”，帕西用了个意念咒语对纽特进行远程指导，纽特听完这句脚更软了。

忒修斯的声音突然闯进来，“我听到了，帕西，收回刚刚夸你是个好人的那句。”

“忒修斯，我不是，我也没有那么喜欢你，我不确定我是不是，我知道你不喜欢这种关系，我也不……”，纽特像只竖起鬃毛的野猫，迅速后退着解释。

“纽特…纽特！”，忒修斯抓住他的手腕让他冷静一点，“我明白，我也不太确定。”，他软着声音给弟弟顺毛，“慢慢来，别害怕我，也别害怕你自己，好吗？”

忒修斯掐着/牵着他的手腕把他带去了最边上的座位，给他喂了颗草莓糖，纽特边吸冰可乐边问他，“你会给我施一忘皆空吗？”，打了个嗝后又问，“我们会不会后悔？”

“Obliviate.”  
（假的）

忒修斯和纽特甚至当场立下一个牢不可破誓言，永远不对彼此施遗忘咒，帕西瓦尔看着他俩满手血的样子差点一口气没上来，“忒修斯·斯卡曼德，你真的比我想象中还要幼稚。”

纽特不确定自己是不是真的喜欢哥哥，忒修斯不确定自己对纽特是爱还是性冲动+嫉妒心，万一分手了怎么办，真的认真地在一起了父母又怎么办，忒修斯边脱纽特裤子边想着各种令人崩溃的问题，纽特帮他解衬衫纽扣的动作彻底打断了他的各种思路，他把纽特抵在门板上亲吻，纽特的屁股还算有肉，他边揉边想。

摔在床上磨到一件衣服都不剩的时候，纽特轻声叫他，  
“忒修斯…”  
“怎么了？”他把脑袋从纽特胸口抬起来，纽特拱着腰，该硬的都硬着，甚至有点湿漉漉的。  
“你应该知道这个世界上没有润滑咒这种咒语吧？”

（忒哥：“我说有就有。”）


	10. 他在春天另一边

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 无聊记叙

忒修斯26岁那年，被父亲发现他和弟弟在自家庄园的湖边，一棵苹果树下接吻。那天他的小腿被夏天疯长的茅草划的过敏，痒痒的刺痛着，纽特穿着浅绿色的短袖衬衫，胸口还留着深红色的啜印，苹果树开了一团团白色的花。

爱情始于少年人的性冲动，但他对纽特远非如此，他早已过了冲动与幻想的年纪。纽特一直纯真善良，父母的溺爱让他过于脆弱，意料之中，被退学后的纽特消瘦单薄，透着病态的消沉，他微笑着看向忒修斯的眼神总像是绝望的求救。忒修斯无法自制地被他吸引，漂亮的易碎的少年人，就像早春的樱桃花与霜冻，忒修斯想要救他，想要保护他，而忽视了自己的悱恻与深陷。

纽特的脸上有好多雀斑，看起来像营养不良，头发的颜色要比忒修斯浅一点，他和忒修斯长得很像，但他的眼睛温柔的像一株无害的青荇。

他是个很乖巧善良的孩子，父母对他也没有太严格的要求，从小到大犯错只有哥哥会训斥两句，和当初养忒修斯是完全不同的模式。被霍格沃兹退学可能是他人生中第一个要命的挫折，之后两年，或许是他过度依赖哥哥，或许是忒修斯引诱了短暂的夏日。

纽特17岁那年生日，下了场大雪，他们都喝了酒，忒修斯把他顶在二楼的窗子上，纽特小声尖叫着承受着哥哥的亵弄，他柔软的屁股湿漉漉地贴在起雾的玻璃上。忒修斯顶的很快，掐红了弟弟的腿根和腰窝，结束的时候纽特几乎睁不开眼，前面后面都是乱七八糟的精液。

父母对于兄弟乱伦的阻挠是意料之中，但没有想到战争来的这么快，那年秋天还没有过完，父亲就给忒修斯报了名参军。他上战场前，纽特缠着他要了一整夜，求他带自己一起去。纽特的黑魔法防御术成绩非常好，考虑到他繁杂的动植物、兽医和药学知识，他在前线一定帮的上忙。但没有哪个家族会愿意把所有孩子都送上战场，荣誉和利益总要有活人继承。

他们的通信时断时续，有时是战争，有时是故乡，有时是黄诗，父母睁一只眼闭一只眼，自从忒修斯上战场，他们便不再阻拦自己的小儿子热烈到绝望的爱情。忒修斯是个从小到大都懂事的孩子，他不会因为爱情失去理智，而纽特爱上了自己的哥哥，痛苦必然大于欢愉。

政客和资本家教年轻人替他们的利益而死，烈士得到勋章和荣誉，活下来的幸运儿被称为英雄，虽然平民的抚恤金不一定及时发放，但贵族一定会因战功得到可观的奖励。

麻瓜们对这种贵族政治嗤之以鼻，巫师们却微妙地保持着社会运转的平衡。

巫师的战争结束的比麻瓜战争要早一些，忒修斯活了下来，他回家前认真地刮胡子、剪头发、洗澡，而不是一两个清理一新，他迫切的需要新鲜的空气，没有硝烟和血污味道的空气。

他回到家的那天，纽特像只小狗向他跑过来，夕阳把一切都变成了玫瑰色，忒修斯想，这比梦里看起来更好，他第一次意识到纽特是个生机勃勃的孩子，他的善良最终会治愈他们的痛苦。

他回到魔法部工作后，在伦敦租了房子，纽特被他偷回了自己的公寓，他一次又一次灌满纽特的小穴，纽特被他射的颤抖着叫喘，那段时间他们做的昏天黑地，纽特几乎被肏出了假孕反应，男孩的乳房涨出了青涩的弧度。

纽特小时候有点自卑，因为哥哥过于优秀，这种自卑到青春期加剧了，他开始逐渐拒绝任何社交，忒修斯一直是颗闪闪发光的星星。退学后纽特发现自己除了哥哥谁也不想要，如果社交让人恐惧，那为什么不投降呢，纽特放弃了所有挣扎，在和忒修斯接吻的第一个晚上。

也许他是个被宠坏的孩子，他完全遵循本能地引诱自己的哥哥，他贪恋肌肤之亲，忒修斯肏进他身体时，他才觉得自己没那么糟糕。


End file.
